Conforto
by Taimatsu Kinjou
Summary: Hanamiya não é bom em confortar pessoas, mas Kiyoshi não precisa de palavras.


_E voltei com mais um dos meus surtos da madrugada! Não é nada muito bem planejado, é bem curtinho, mas espero que gostem!_

_..::::.._

Kiyoshi esfrega as mãos no rosto e tenta se fazer confortável naquela poltrona, mas ela é pequena demais para o seu tamanho, e fica difícil relaxar e descansar depois do susto que levou. Encolhendo os ombros ele observa o leito do hospital, mesmo no quarto parcialmente escuro ele pode ver o peito de sua avó subindo e descendo num ritmo constante, e o reflexo do soro pingando lentamente ligado ao braço frágil dela.

Contraindo e relaxando as mãos sobre o colo ele fecha os olhos, não queria pensar sobre isso agora, mas o pânico que sentiu ao vê-la ter uma crise o fez perder o rumo por um momento, como se seu cérebro tivesse desligado, e esse medo o remoía agora. Seu avô também estava preocupado, óbvio, quando ligou para falar da situação dela, mas tentou não demonstrar, talvez para não deixa-lo aflito ou por perceber seu próprio nervosismo, Kiyoshi não sabe dizer. Suspirou cansado, agradecia a família de Izuki por ficar de olho nele por agora.

Ainda de olhos fechados pôde escutar passos pelo corredor, comparados aos hospitais da América, os do Japão podem ser assustadores durante a noite, mas não se alterou quando a porta se abriu e fechou suavemente, deduzindo que era uma enfermeira que veio sua avó. Entretanto pulou quando uma mão gelada segurou seu pulso.

Alarmado demorou um instante para reconhecer o rosto, seus olhos se adaptaram lentamente a escuridão, mas quando o fez se sobressaltou. – Makoto? O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou genuinamente surpreso e confuso se endireitando na poltrona.

\- Izuki me ligou e explicou o que aconteceu. – Hanamiya respondeu sem olhá-lo, sua atenção estava na cama.

\- Você não precisava ter vindo, está tarde. – argumentou estalando as articulações tensas do pescoço enquanto procurava um relógio com o olhar. Já passava das cinco horas da manhã.

Fazendo pouco caso o moreno dá de ombros e lhe estende um copo descartável com algo quente. – Eu já estava acordado. Aqui, é café.

\- Hun, obrigado... – Kiyoshi diz hesitante, mas pega o copo de qualquer jeito.

\- Com leite e creme extra. – esclarece revirando os olhos, parecendo quase divertido quando o castanho toma um gole experimental e aprova com um suspiro. – Como ela está?

\- Agora está estável, mas eles acham que ela vai precisar do oxigênio por um tempo. – ele explica girando o copo nas mãos, tanto por nervosismo quanto para aquecê-las um pouco.

\- Hun. – ele murmura em entendimento e enfia as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta. – Por que não me ligou? – perguntou controlando o tom acusador na voz, mas tendo pouco sucesso.

\- Não queria incomodar. – o castanho admitiu com um sorriso de canto que não convenceu.

\- Idiota. – foi tudo o que disse antes de caírem num silêncio compartilhado enquanto observam a velha senhora na cama e Kiyoshi terminava de beber o café; _Se é que pode chamar isso de café_, Hanamiya pensa com uma careta.

Quando o café acaba Kiyoshi agarra seus pulsos e entrelaça os dedos nos seus, as mãos dele são quentes e grandes contra as suas. Não protesta quando é puxado para perto dele e nem quando braços grandes o envolvem num abraço desajeitado porque o idiota se recusou a soltar suas mãos, apenas fica lá e se deixa ser abraçado, deixa seu namorado esconder o rosto na sua camiseta.

Hanamiya não sabe como confortar alguém, não é bom nesse tipo de coisa e geralmente não precisa ser; também não vai dizer que tudo vai ficar bem, não parece certo e nem é do seu feitio falar coisas que estão além do seu controle. É por isso que se limita a desenroscar uma das mãos, a desliza-la pelos cabelos bagunçados e a esfregar o pescoço tenso com a ponta dos dedos, mesmo que isso cause arrepios Kiyoshi relaxa sob seu toque e isso é mais que suficiente para o moreno.

\- Obrigado por vir, Makoto. – Kiyoshi diz com um sorriso depois de alguns minutos e o puxa para um beijo.

\- Eu não tinha mais nada para fazer. – falou desinteressado, mas sentindo-se desconfortável com aquele olhar verdadeiramente grato que ele lhe dava.

Kiyoshi ri sob a respiração concordando e o beija novamente.

..::::..

_Então, o que acharam? Já faz um tempo que não posto nada, espero que não esteja tão ruim. Qualquer erro me avise! _

_Nota: segundo a minha mãe, no Japão não tem horário fixo para visita nos hospitais._

_~Kissus da Taimatsu~_


End file.
